watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yuri Tamura/@comment-181.58.60.18-20180501010528/@comment-181.58.60.18-20180501224813
Yuri shouldn’t feel threatened toward any other girl that try on talking to Tomoko, as I said early, “I don’t think that Tomoko isn’t a close friend for Yuri”, and it seems that goes the same for Tomoko. My favorite relation into the series is this one between Tomoko and Yuri (I’m talking about friendship, you don't misunderstand). I have the feeling that Yuri brings out of Tomoko her best traits as character, in a similar way that with Megumi Imae, after all, was Tomoko whom “at her way” convinced to Yuri to making and giving to Mako Valentines’ chocolate in return, something that Yuri never bothered for doing early, and this one was also the first time since ages that Yuri hung on with anyone other than Mako. The Chapter 112 is one of my favorites not only because Tomoko made a step forward in her relations, but also because that chapter got to makes me interest in Yuri as character. Yuri is my 2nd favorite character of Watamote, being Tomoko the 1st one. Also I believe that Tomoko cares more for Yuri than for any other of her friends, in the Chapter 127, Tomoko got so far like for grabbing Yuri on her sleeve and making her singing only for protect her of being embarrassed by Koalitch (it’s a shame that this didn’t worked up). In the chapter 130 Kuroki even tried on kidding at Yuri for get a retort of her (a little awkward but an intimacy signal intention), and on that same chapter Tomoko said her that she didn't have to forcing herself due that she was scared of fast rides . And in the very recent chapter 133, Tomoko cooled Komiyama down of one of her rage bursts (poor Ito, how many of those rage bursts did Ito have to stand in the past?). I know that there were Nemo, Akane and other girls for stop Komiyama, but Tomoko didn’t think it two times at defending Yuri at same time that she called her as friend. I really want that the relation between Tomoko and Yuri could be fixed, regard Yoshida, Yuri never felt threatened by her “delinquent” friends , and Minami already not looks like a threat regard Mako for her. But with Tomoko, it seem that Yuri awakes her “yandere mode” when our mojyo girl is hanging around with other cute girls either Yuu, Nemo, Asuka or Shizuku. It seems that Tomoko unleashed the “Infinity War” (I’m sorry, I wanted to use that joke) when she did that embarrassing introduction in 3rd year. “If Yuri and Hina parallel one another, Mako and Okada do as well in that they are both somewhat bothered by the behavior their friends exhibit.” You should add Ito into the Mako and Okada group at being the three ones bothered by the behavior of their friends. I apologize for the wall of text, and I also know that my fanboy side ends up betraying me when I’m talking about Tomoko, Yuri or Watamote. Changing of topic, do you have any high quality version of this omake? I have been recently translating some Watamote omakes at Spanish, I don’t want any credit, I just do it because not all Spaniard talk people know about existence of those omakes or cannot read English. I realized about its existence until the last thursday and I haven't found any better version